Bloody Families
by Annie-marie6
Summary: Mina's back with her friend Serena, hitting up New Orleans in a desperate attempt to find Elijah, but apparently there's something that they didn't notice, until the witches pointed out. Will Elijah run again, in a fight where it's love versus honour what will win? Elijah's P.O.V. Sequel to Bloody Love.
1. Chapter 1

**Dislclaimer: I own nothing. This is just my imagination on crack. Here's the first chapter. I hope you enjoy it as much as you did the previous story.**

* * *

Chapter 1

I left her. For weeks that was the mantra in my head, somehow I can't believe that it took her so long to start hunting me down. Exactly what state did I leave her in? I wanted to go back to her, to forget the fact that she was a sixteen year old child, but I couldn't. The dead heart that had been finally beating when she was around now radiated a painfully freezing cold. I couldn't do that to a girl who I had always thought deserved so much better than me. Especially when she had her whole life ahead of her. I made my way to the hotel room I was staying in, always a hotel now that Mina and her friend, Serena were tracking me.

"What is that?" I murmured to myself, a familiar smell invading my nose. A letter sat innocuously on the coffee table. When I saw who it was from I nearly burnt it on principle.

_Dearest Elijah,_

_It's nice to know it wasn't me, which was lacking. _

_I merely wasn't young enough, it seems. Your girlfriend is in New Orleans's._

_Some witches of the French Quarter are holding her captive._

_They believe that they can use her into manipulating you to deal with their problems._

_There is more but you would never believe me unless you saw it yourself._

_Good luck,_

_Katarina Patrova._

It seemed as if she were trying to look out for me, yet the only person that Katarina Patrova looks out for is herself. I wondered if I should go, tempted to laugh because the decision had already been made the second that it was hinted at that my Mina… no, not mine, I had given that up, was in danger.

"Damn her," I whispered. In the end I packed and caught the first flight out. My mind racked with horrible scenarios. What I found was not what I had expected. My sister's ex-lover Marcel was alive and he was slaughtering witches in droves if they dared to practice magic. It did not take long to find Sophie Deveraux, the witch who's bright idea this all was.

She wasn't awake when I was brought to the cemetery. She had another blonde next to her who alternated between glaring at me and glaring at the witches as if we were the spawn of hell itself. She stopped glaring for a second and I should have been suspicious but the sweet smile she sent me as she stepped forwards was disarming.

"Elijah, right? I'm Mina's friend Serena, I've been helping her look for you," she said before her hand cracked against my cheek hard enough to snap my head sideways and her voice went dark and feral sounding, "If you ever do that to her again, so help me…." She was actually a little scary for such a small blonde but if she was friends with Mina, it made a certain amount of sense.

"I probably deserved that," I acquiesced, raising a hand to my cheek.

"Probably?" she hissed, "It took her a month to drag herself out of that bed. She retreated so far into herself that your sister had to call me and I thought for a moment that she wasn't coming back. You are lucky that the idea of seeing you again makes her so happy or I would be sending you to Japan so that our family could rip you into itty bitty bits." Guilt filled my chest and as I looked at her sleeping form my chest tightened painfully. I had missed her so much, but this is what's best for her.

"You surely realise that I'm a little bit more durable than your average person, do you not?" I asked, figuring that she would know all about vampires by now, considering she was helping her friend comb the planet for one of the original ones.

"That you aren't human, I can read between the lines," she nodded, "But you should know by now that Mina has a problem with telling secrets that aren't hers to tell." So it appears that she was just as loyal to us as she was to them. _And you're surprised? _I thought to myself, feeling particularly idiotic at the moment and worried about what the witches that were studying the by-play intensely for any information they could suck out of it, actually wanted.

"Nice to know that we weren't the only ones to suffer through it," I said shortly. She glanced at me intensely and nodded to herself, satisfied by her conclusion. Unaware how insightful this girl was I did not question her on her thoughts. Or what she was trying to ascertain.

"Why is she unconscious?" I asked finally.

"She fainted," Serena said with an amused smile, "She was giving news that she really wasn't expecting." I wonder what that could possibly be. Were there repercussions from her failed vampire turning? Or from ingesting so much of my blood of that long a course of time? Why where the witches of New Orleans interested in her or rather what was Mina even doing here?

"The girl is carrying your child," Sophie announced, I spun to face her disbelievingly.

"Vampires cannot procreate, surely you know that?" I asked her, layering a level of utter calmness over myself. To Serena's credit she merely looked faintly interested and hummed curiously at the mention of vampires.

"We have no idea how this came about, but it did and the ancestors warned us about her," Sophie said aggressively, "My sister Jane-Ann died doing the verification spell." I turned to Mina and listened intently, what I heard staggered me. There was a heartbeat coming from her. A tiny secondary heartbeat.

"She's been sick for the past four or so weeks, if she hadn't told me that you were unable to have children I would have gotten her to take a pregnancy test," Serena offered in helpful voice, "And trust me, there hasn't been anyone else. She hasn't been out of my sight for long enough for there to of have been anyone." The girl's ocean blue eyes were earnestly honest, she was telling the truth. Which meant… I was going to be a father. Mina, my Mina was having my baby.

"She's," I whispered, but did not finish the sentence. Reality had flooded in making all the warm and fuzzy possessive feelings that I had twist into cold revulsion. Not at her, or at the state that she was in, that was a dream that I had though long since lost, but I had _impregnated _her. I had gotten a child, with child. I should have left, I should have been a thousand, million miles away from her, where I couldn't take anything else from her but I knew I could not leave her again. I merely resolved not to touch her again, until she was of age. That was always the plan, to come back and beg for her forgiveness when she had grown up.

"We want Marcel gone, kill him, maim him and send him to Timbuktu, we don't care," Sophie was speaking again, "The witches want the right to practise magic again."

"And if I don't?" I asked in an amused voice. I could kill them where I stand.

"Then we kill her," she replied. Serena looked almost as angry as me and I wondered if, for a moment, she'd had the power to take Mina and get away from her on her own. I dismissed it almost as soon as if popped into my head. She couldn't have.

"You do realise that I could kill every single one of you before you could blink?" I fairly drawled at her. Serena glanced at Mina and then back at me.

"I'm liking you better already," she commented, but I was more worried about the witch's unobjectionable smirks. They were not concerned at all.

"By all means, try it," Sophie said victoriously, "But if I die, she dies to. I bound her to me and I'm willing to kill myself to make this work." She sliced her hand and the same line came across Mina's hand in the exact same spot. Unabashed fury rose through me and I fought to keep my temper like never before. Don't let them see how much it affects you, it will only let them win.

"Are you sure?" I said moving closer.

"My sister already suicided on this mission, so give me one good reason why you think I won't," she said and a fanatical look appeared in her eyes and I knew she was not bluffing.

"I want to take her with me, she will not be remaining with you while I deal with Marcel," I said with certainty. Witches consider us to be an abomination, I had no idea what they'd try to do to my child but I would not give them that opportunity.

"No, I can't take the chance that you'll take off with her and not help us," Sophie said crossing her arms, "Not that she can leave the city, not while she's bound to me anyway." I bristled internally.

"I give you my word," I said clearly, "I will help her, but I will be taking her with me."

"Not if I don't get something in return," she said firmly.

"Very well," I said, a half formed idea burned into my brain I left. It seemed I needed to finally return my family's calls.

* * *

**Congratulations to all that guessed that she had a bun in the oven. This is going to be amusing to watch Elijah fight his morals and Mina try to win him back. Plus, the Mikaelson's are coming to town, and isn't Marcel in for a treat. Review me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is just a writing exercise and semi-obsession. Head's up, I having a little trouble finding the right words for Elijah's vocabulary. So if it sounds off, review and let me know please? Ta.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"You fucked up," the blunt voice of Klaus greeted me the second he picked up the phone. I dragged my thoughts from Mina and her previous state of apparent comatose and focused on her current state. Pregnant… the word echoed through my head.

"I have… a small problem," I said softly, trying to figure out how to tell him.

"A small problem, try dealing with a depressed sister," he retorted.

"Has Rebekah truly taken my departure that hard?" I asked curiously, I didn't ask her to leave Mina so I had thought she would be okay. Or at least I thought as much.

"Rebekah's been pretty unhappy to," he said shortly. I froze for a moment letting the implications of that sink in. I had no idea any of my siblings had grown so attached to Mina as to think of her as a sister. "I was referring to Mina."

"I need your help," I said after a pause, knowing that none of my siblings would ever let me admitting to needing help go for another thousand years at least.

"And I need you to stop breaking the heart of the person that loves you more than their very breath," he practically spat, "Until then you can take all such requests of help and shove them."

"Mina's been kidnapped by witches," I broke in, "In New Orleans, and they bound her to them. She appears to be alright but I need to get her out of there as quickly as possible. Killing any of them will result in the witch that killed her to commit suicide and kill Mina to, but that isn't all." I paused and struggled to keep my breathing even and bit down on my lip. "Mina… Mina is pregnant, and the witches… they claim that it's mine," I told him, "Her friend Serena, she confirmed that Mina had been showing symptoms of pregnancy for weeks but knowing that I was unable to conceive children did not think it possible."

"Elijah…" he said in a choked sounding acknowledgment of vocal shock a moment passing before he could collect his thought enough for a cohesive sentence, "You… you fucked up."

"I am aware," I said, guilt flushing through me. I continued on to explain about Marcel and the witches, what they wanted and the stipulations over how they wanted it done. Which was completely ridiculous if killing his was there only agenda. If it came to keeping Mina safe I would have already ripped out the man's heart and been done with it.

It wasn't hard to compel the body of Jane-Ann into my possession. I had given her to the witches and collected both the girls in exchange. I wasn't expecting Mina to be awake by now. Logically I knew that she ought to be, but it didn't prepare me for the way she looked at me. Relief, pain, love, all of it swirling around in those mesmerising cornflower blue eyes, and then she masked it all a split second later. That look was intended only for me.

"Shall we?" I asked them, my eyes moving away from her as to not give the witches an ample example of exactly how much I cared for her. She nodded and fell into step silently as carefree as if this were a tour rather than a freedom from captivity.

"I told you that you don't bet against her," she teased her friend with an easy smile. Her voice washed over me and two months of tension disappeared, for a little I let myself pretend that nothing had changed, and that we were on vacation in the Crescent city. They spoke for a few more minutes before she finally spoke to me.

"Are you just going to pretend that I don't exist until you can run again?" she asked and the accusation cut deep. I wanted to let my eyes slip shut in frustration but I was driving.

"No, I… I am not leaving, not while you are in this condition," I replied, something dangerous flickered in her expression and I readied myself for a fight.

"Is that a subtle way of telling me that I won't be in this condition for much longer," she asked with venom coating over everything her words touched. Shocked, furious denial recoiled through me like a whip. My eyes narrowed and I glared at her.

"No," I hissed, only just preventing myself from growling, "No, not… not a chance in hell." Her shoulder sagged and her defensive posture deflated. I was relieved.

"Just checking," Serena chirped cheerfully, "You don't have the best track record with discussing things, so I hear." Oh dear lord, she was going to keep poking in these little digs until she was satisfied I was repentant enough. If only she knew how much. _As if you don't deserve more._

"You didn't know," I stated in a calmer voice that before. She shook her head.

"No, I just fainted for dramatic effect," she retorted in amusement, "Of course I didn't know. I didn't think it was possible. You told me that you were unable to have children due to that accident that your siblings and yourself, suffered."

"Vampirism is an accident?" Serena pondered aloud. The panicked look on Mina's face was amusing and somewhat comforting, because if she was panicked then she truly had not revelled our nature nor any of our other secrets to what is, I believe to be, her best friend. "Yeah, we had that conversation while you were out," she continued, "Moving on."

"I have never heard of a vampire anywhere fathering a child nor conceiving one," I said honestly. Perhaps if it were Niklaus, I wouldn't be so surprised, but short of my Original status I was unaware that there was enough difference for it to be possible. No, this did not come from me. "I do not think that it was a quirk of mine that made this possible," I admitted, "I think that it may have been something from you."

"No, not that I can think of. It's just a…" she started before he jaw dropped and she turned to Serena with wide eyes, "_Oh._" The breathy groan, practically a moaning sound had my hands tightening on the steering wheel as other instances that I had heard that sound filled my head. Usually ones where her legs remain firmly wrapped around me. Child, I hissed internally in reminder, pulling me from my reverie.

"What?" Serena asked, obviously not cluing on to what Mina had discovered.

"A miracle," she said enunciating clearly, "It was a _miracle_." And just like that the other blonde gasped, getting whatever missing link I had not been able to grasp. "Its possible right?" she pressed.

"Ah," Serena said looking down at her nails and then back at Mina with an apologetic smile, "That would definitely do it. Frustration fizzled in my brain as I so desperately wanted to know what it was that had fizzled in their mind making itself obvious.

"Care to explain?" I asked lazily. Mina's expression resembled a deer in the headlights, as it had on many other occasions that I had asked inconvenient questions. If I did not know better I would have had gone as far as to say that they had forgotten I was there all together.

"The Moon Princess zapped her with her whammy," Serena said and I raised an eyebrow at the absurdity and the amount of cheerful perkiness that exuded out of every syllable of her lie.

"You should at least make an effort to have a more believable story should you insist on lying to me," I said in a bland voice. Mina giggled and Serena smiled unashamedly amused. "Just out of curiosity, where did you ever pull _'Moon Princess'_ from?" I asked. She jerked a thumb out the car window, the almost full moon sparkled in the sky.

"Add that to the fact that the person responsible is always getting called a princess, well… I thought why not?" she asked rhetorically, carelessness I her tone.

"Because, even though you know how this happened you do not intend to share it with me," I finished. I had thought that maybe with another source of information I might have actually gotten somewhere. I noticed something strange, the second I finished speaking, Mina looked to Serena as if she were… I couldn't place my finger on it, but there was something important that I was missing.

"What does he know about what happened when you were gone?" Serena asked Mina intently.

"Nothing, we never got around to it," she replied, I pulled into the plantation driveway, "I guess it's time we talked." Hearing that she planned to speak of what happened to her while she had disappeared was enough to make me unabashedly optimistic. When really, by now I ought to have known better than that.

* * *

**So? What did you think? Serena slipped the truth in and eventually, fuck knows when, when Elijah finds out the truth isn't he just going to be kicking himself in the pants.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, the following is a thing to keep my hands and head occupied and working. I hate boredom and writers block. Tell me what you think.**

* * *

Chapter 3

I answered the cursory questions about the plantation house and Marcel as I started to move the sheets out of the way and get things set up, when the living room was, well at least clean enough for us to not be liable to chock on dust we sat down.

"So, tell me?" I asked Mina, "What was it you were up to when I was scouring the country in a frantic attempt to find you before you got yourself killed as you were go sure you were going to." She stifled a flinch at my hash words and I cursed the other blond who had spread across the other couch forcing me to sit next to Mina and endure the want to hold her, so much worse than it would have been if she were not so close.

"There was a… fight I guess you could call it," she said leaning back and starting at the ceiling, "I won't tell you where or why but it was bad. As bad as it could get and the epitome of worse." Her eyes had glazed over in some sort of trapped horrified stupor and I moved so my left hand was situated under my thigh, undermining its attempt to reach out and stroke her cheek gently.

"How did all of this wind up with my ability to," I started, disappointment and frustration colouring my voice as I realised that they never truly intended to explain what it is that happened that week, and I cursed myself for allowing myself to believe that they would.

"Knock her up?" Serena interjected, trying to keep the atmosphere light but not really feeling the usual cheer I had come to expect from the blonde in the short time I had been exposed to her.

"I don't actually remember what came next," Mina admitted, and I couldn't tell if she were being sincere or not. She came back with not a scratch on her, minus the bruises on her arms and from what I understand Niklaus was the cause of that. I almost jumped at Serena's next words, they were shockingly perceptive.

"She wasn't being overdramatic," she said sharply before turning to gaze out of a window, "I found her, and… I didn't think she was coming back from that. She was just…." Whatever it was that Mina was when she found her, she clearly could not or would not speak of it.

"A friend fixed me up, using magic. Healing is something there good at, unfortunately it's and all or nothing deal. I got fixed and then I went home," Mina told me.

"I still don't quite understand," I argued, because what did her having being healed have to do with this. She stood and moved over until she was standing directly in front of us.

"You don't understand, we didn't think she was going to make it," she rearticulated and then she did something that I wasn't expecting, grabbing my hand and running my index finger across Mina's throat. Mina jumped away and jerked back, something like betrayal clouding her eyes that was replaced by trust. Whatever perceived betrayal, she trusted her, but that wasn't what I was thinking about. It was so obvious now that I realised it was there. A tiny faint scar, so light that humans would be able to see it, not even new vampire would have noticed that. I didn't even notice what it was and I had kissed over that spot at least a dozen times the night she returned to me. That mark was… It appeared that someone had slit her throat, and she had survived.

"Her surviving took a lot, it was a miracle," Serena said softly, willing me to understand, "And then she went home, full of all that life and… well, you know what happened next. I think I need to leave you two alone for a while." With that she left and I didn't know what else to say, everything I could ever ask she would not answer.

"Why would anyone do that to a child?" I murmured standing up. It wasn't what I was thinking at all, but if I didn't keep referring to her as a child, inside my head and out, then all too soon I was going to forget and she deserves better than that.

"Why do you have to keep bringing up the reason why we're both so unhappy," she asked and her voice was so dull that it felt like someone had rubbed Vervain in an open wound. "We should be happy right now, I don't know… _maybe I am a child_," she said scathingly, "But I always kind of pictured joyful spinning in this situation." She was right of course, if I had stayed, if she had been as old as I thought she was I would have spun her so much she would have begged me to stop. I would have laid my head on her stomach while she slept to hear our child's heartbeat without feeling like I was cheating. We would lay in bed together naked and talk about names and nursery colours and all other such things one talks about when there's a baby. My heart hurt so badly that I wondered briefly if it would hurt less to rip it out, leave it in a box somewhere where it can't hurt me anymore.

"You want to ignore me fine," she hissed, I had apparently been lost in thought to long. He small hands gripped the front of my shirt and yanked sharply, her mouth surging up to meet mine and for a moment I was lost. Her lips _burnt_ and all the reasons, all the whys of the purpose behind me running came rushing to the forefront. I loved her too much, I wanted her to be happy and she tasted like heaven. A split second later I pulled away. Wrapping one arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders when she tried to move away.

"Damn it Mina," I cussed, burying my face into her hair. She still smelled like a strange combination of raspberries and violets. "I would love nothing, _nothing _more than for there to be joyful spinning, but the fact remains… you are barely sixteen and what I've taken from you is wrong," I sighed.

"Taken? My heart, my innocence, irrevocably changing my future?" she said and guilt assaulted my every sense as she finally saw the truth of the matter that I had realise since the moment I had first learned her true age. "You can't take something that's been freely given," she said in a passionate whisper.

"You can," I said in a determined voice, "And the fact that you have no idea or hold any blame only makes it all the worse." _Lie. _Her hands came around to hold the fabric of my shirt as if she were terrified that I would disappear.

"Then let's start again, my heart and soul is in your hands. So don't screw it up okay?" she begged, I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to tell her that I loved her, and that if she would have me I would be hers to love, hold and have. Just as she would be mine. I did none of this, I merely dropped a kiss on her head and sighed for the thousandth time.

"_Mina_," I said letting all my longing colour my voice before it turned into a tone that was no less firm than if I had shouted it, despite its softness, "No." I felt her entire body shudder in a silent sob and wetness coat my shirt at an alarming pace, from where she buried her face. I'm not sure how many moments we stood like that, but it was more than enough for pain to riddle so deep into my bones that I thought that I would never be rid of it. I stood back and her eyes and cheeks were stained with crystal tears that leaked down her face. Her shoulders shook and I had never seen her so broken before and I felt as if I were dying, because I did this to her.

"It's okay," she said with the tiniest glimmer of hope that would just not be stamped out, "You said you're not going anywhere and I've got nothing but time." I could not believe her stubbornness and it made me fall in love with her all over again.

"You sound so sure," I hedged, trying to foresee her new angle. So I did not fall hopelessly against her grace.

"You still love me," she said with an air of someone stating that the sky is blue, "Because if you didn't, then what the hell are you so upset about?" And with that final statement she walked, leaving me standing in the dusty living room all by myself.

"I leave you alone for ten minutes and you make her cry," Serena said almost making me jump, I needed to start paying more attention to my surroundings.

"Yes, I suppose so," I agreed. My head started to pound.

"The question is, what are you willing to do to keep me from sharing this with your siblings?" she asked me and I froze, "I recorded the whole thing, and sent it and the number for your siblings on to a friend. If she doesn't hear from me in about an hour, she sends them on."

"Are you _blackmailing_ me?" I asked her in shock, "Why would you even…."

"Because this is a dusty old house, that doesn't even have a fridge, and if you keep upsetting her like that were going to need ice cream... and video games," she said tilting her head like the second thing was an afterthought, "Yeah, ice cream, video games and shoes."

I had really started to wonder when this had become my life.

* * *

**I love Serena, I really do. Isn't she just great? So what do you think, is there some semblance of plot in there because I'm kinda flying blind. Review me, pretty please with cherries on top.**


End file.
